The Heart of Mew
by A-HGaming
Summary: Amy is a blind Pokemon trainer and her only guide is her faithful Mightyena, Shadow. Sophie is a Pokemon trainer in a wheelchair. How could these trainers save the world?…
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart of Mew**

**This is my first story. :) **

**Chapter 1**

**POV:** Amy

My name is Amanda. Please, call me Amy. I would tell you what I look like, but I can't. You see, I'm blind (no pun intended). I've been like this since I was born. For me, it's a fact of life.

M y mother once told me, "You are blind. There's no point in denying it. But because you are blind, you see the world better than any of us." She told me this right before I left my home, for the first time, when I stared my journey.

You may wonder, if I can't see, how can I go on a journey? But when I left, I was not worried; I had Mightyena my first Pokémon partner, and guide, with me.

When I was little, my mother coughed Poochyena right after she found out I was blind. She trained Poochyena to guide me around, and made a special harness for it, so when Poochyena walked, I could hold onto the handle on its harness, and Poochyena would guide me through the house, yard, streets, anywhere I wanted to go.

After a while, Poochyena evolved into Mightyena, and I cannot describe in words how happy I felt. Anyway, where was I?

At my tenth birthday party, (a family party. Being blind, people at school think I'm wired, so I don't usually have that many friends) my mother and father gave me the best present ever: they we going to let me go on a journey.

"Mom! Dad! Thank you so much!" I cried, hugging them.

"We have one more gift for you Amy." My mom said, as I pulled out of the hug. She handed me a small box. After feeling it, I opened it, feeling what was inside. There was smooth ribbon, and on the ribbon, was a bead, that rang when I shook it. A bell. There where twenty-four of them.

" What are they?" I asked

"They're ribbon with bells on them. You can put them on you and your opponent's Pokémon, so you can hear where they are." My father answered.

"You guys are the best." I said hugging them again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry about last chapter. i know it was kinda short...**

**POV:** Amy

The next morning, I woke up, and felt around my bedside table for Mightyena's harness.

"Shadow!" I called, calling Mightyena by its nickname.

I heard Shadow's footsteps coming in to the room. I felt its corse hair brush my feet as it sat down on them. I strapped Shadow's harness on the commanded it "Kitchen."

Shadow tugged lightly at my hand as it leads me out of my room, and into the kitchen. As we neared it, Shadow stared to speed up, smelling the bacon.

"Heel." I commanded. Shadow whined, but slowed down.

As we entered the kitchen, my nose flooded with all the good food smells. Eggs and bacon, pancakes and waffles, a breakfast feast!

"Morning Amy!" my Dad greeted me as I sat down at the table. I let go of Shadow's harness and commanded it "Sit!" I heard a dull _thud! _As it sat down beside my chair. I heard the musical clank of a plate as my father sat down the eggs in front of me.

Ahh! The sounds and smells of breakfast where almost enough to live on. Almost.

"Eggs right in front of you Amy. Eat up! You and Mom will be leaving for Professor Sycamore's lab in half an hour!"

I gobbled up my eggs in record time. I was just letting Shadow lick the plate clean when Mom came in. I heard her voice as she handed me a ball. It was smooth, and about the size of my fist.

"This is Shadow's Pokéball." Mom said "You might need it on your journey. I'll put it in your bag for you." She took the ball from me, and I heard the rustling of fabric and the sound of a zipper being un-zipped, then re-zipped .

"Ready to go?" my Dad asked. I nodded. "Just remembr, no matter what, I will _always_ love you." He drew me into a hug and kissed me.

"Come on Amy. Let's go." My mom called from the front entrence of the house. I stood up and grabbed hold of Shadow's harnesss. "Front Door" I comanded

About five minutes later, Mom and I where standing on the steps to Professer Sicamore's lab. As we walked through the huge front doors, we were greeted by a cheery woman's voice. "Hello! Welcome to Sicamore Pokémon lab! Can I help you with anything?"

"Hello!" My mother said to the woman "This is my daughter, Amy. She came to get her starter Pokémon."

"Ok. Right this way please!" the woman's foot steeps grew fainter as she left the room.

"Tell Shadow to follow me." Mom said.

"Shadow, Follow." I commanded Mightyena.

W e walked for a while; to long it seemed to me. Finally, the woman stopped and said "Here are the Pokémon you can choose from: Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon, Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon, or Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon." The restive Pokémon each said their name, as how Pokémon talk, as the woman said their names. I heard shuffling noises as the Pokémon moved around.

"Can I touch them?" I asked.

After a moment or so, the woman said with a tone of surprise, the lady answered "Sure. Go ahead."

After telling Shadow to sit, I walked up to the first Pokémon. I touched soft fur, large furry ears, sleek and skinny legs, and a bushy tail. "Fennekin." I moved myself left, to the next Pokémon. I felt smooth skin, sticky frubbles, and sticky feet. "Froakie." Moving left again, I felt sharp, but flexible quills, a large, round face, and a chubby body. "Chespin."

I thought in silence for awhile then made up my mind. "I choose… Fennekin." I said.

"Wonderful choice!" the lady exclaimed. "Would you like to give your new partner a nickname?"

"Yes please." I said, picking up Fennekin. "What will I call you?" I wondered aloud.

"It's a boy." The lady supplied.

"Flame." I decided.

"Good choice! Oh! I almost forgot! Here's your Pokédext! When you see a Pokemon for the first time, hold your Pokédext up to it, and that Pokémon's data will be read aloud to you."

"Thank you." I said taking the flat, rectangular Pokédext from the lady.

The woman walked us to the door and waved us off with a cherry "Have a nice journey!"

Mom walked with me to the Pokémon center. On the way she put one of the bells on Flame, and one on Shadow. "Now you can hear them!" she exclaimed.

At the Pokémon center, we said our goodbyes; witch was similar to Dad's sendoff, except with more crying on Mom's part. After a lot of "I love you!"s and "Be safe!"s, Mom left.

I went into the Pokémon center, and ordered the free 'Lunch of the Day' (spaghetti and meatballs), when anther trainer came up to me.

"I'm Sophie. Want to battle?" the stranger, Sophie, said

"Ok. I'm Amy. This is Shadow." I said pointing to Mightyena.

"Cool! Come on! The battle field's this way!"

Commanding Shadow to follow Sophie, we walked to the battle field. But the strangest thing was, I heard no footsteps, except Shadow's, and my own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**POV:** (still) Amy

"I haven't ever battled before." I told Sophie as we walked outside.

"It's easy! I'll show you the ropes."

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked

"Sure."

"Can you put theses bells on your Pokémon before we start?"

"I guess. Why?"

"I'm blind. I need to be able to here where your Pokémon are to battle, don't I?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sophie said "I never thought about that…" her voice trialed off.

I handed Sophie the bells. I thought my hand brushed something hard, like a chair arm, but I didn't bring it up, for my mind was focused on the upcoming battle.

"Since you're new, why don't we only use one Pokémon each?" Sophie asked.

"Ok."

We took our places on the battle field.

"Go Sylveon!" Sophie cried as her Pokémon, Sylveon, came out of its Pokéball.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon cried its bell tinkling merrily.

I pulled my Pokédext out and pointed it at the sound of Sylveon's bell.

A mechanical female voice came from the Pokédext:

Sylveon

The Intertwining Pokémon

It evolves from Eevee when leveled up. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon. It is a Fairy-Type.

"So it's a Fairy-Type…" I mumbled to myself. "Shadow won't be very effetive…but Flame would have normal attack power… Fairy-Types aren't very effective ageist Fire-Types…" I pased, thinking. Yes, Flame would be the best choice.

"Flame!" I cried, throwing my new partner's Pokéball "I chose you!"

"Fennekin!" it cried in its high-pinched voice.

One of Sophie's friends was refereeing the battle. "Battle begin!" he cried.

"Sylveon, Fairy Wind!"

I felt a strong gust of wind hit me, and both bells rang like mad.

"Flame! Are you alright?" I yelled as soon as the brutal attack stopped.

"Fennekin!" Flame growled.

"Get close, and then use Ember!" I told it.

I heard Flame's bell tinkling as Flame ran to Sylveon, away from me, jugging by the sound. I heard another bell ring as Sylveon was hit with the scorching attack.

"Sylveon! No! Get up!" Sophie screamed. "No, no, no! This is our last battle!"

Taking advantage of Sophie's distress, I called out to Flame, "Use Scratch!" Again I heard Flame's bell jingle wildly as Sylveon was hit with the attack.

"NO!" Sophie cried.

I heard the bell jingle as Slyveon went down. I straned my ears, but I couldn't hear the bell. Sophie's friend called out "Sylveon is unable to battle. That means the match goes to… um, what was your name again?"

"Amy."

"The match goes to Amy!"

"Sylveon, return." Sophie said as Sylveon went back into its Pokéball. She sighed. I guess we'll have to start all over again."

"With what?" I asked, walking over to her with Shadow.

"Sylveon and I where trying to get a hundred-win streak. You where going to be win one-hundred." Sophie sighed again, and then said, "You know, you're pretty good. I bet you could challenge the Gym if you wanted."

"Really?" I asked.

"I could help you train, if, you know, you wanted to have me…"

"I would love that." I said.

"Really?" Sophie asked in wonder. "I mean even after knowing I'm in a…" She cut herself off abruptly

"Your in a what?" I asked.

"A wheelchair." Sophie wisped.

"A what? I didn't hear you."

"A wheelchair."

"What?"

"I'm in a wheelchair." Sophie wisperd.

"Oh." I said, cnfusesd. "Why would that not want me to train with you?"

"Ummmmm… no reason." She said, lapsing into eerie silence.

We stood there for awhile, and I could feal Sophie's eye staring at my, percing my skin, like x-raying me. It was so silent, you could here a pin drop. The only sound was Shadow's ragged breathing.

"Shuden't we go heal our Pokémon?" I said, breaking the akword silence.

"Yeah, probably." Sophie said.

So Shadow and I walked into the Pokémon Center, Sophie closely behind, chatting about our battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**POV:** (yup, still) Amy

"Your Pokémon are all ready!" Nurse Joy exclamed.

"Thank you." I told Joy.

"Thanks." Sophie mumbled, still a little sore aftre looseing our battle,

"Looseing to a blind, first-time-I've-ever-battled, Pokémon Triner! This is redicules!" She said "No offence." she added quickly.

Now we sat in the Pokémon Center, thinking aboul the best place to train me for my Gym battle. Or mor accertly, _Sophie_ was thinking about where to train for my Gym battle. _I_ was sitting there, lisening to the conversation between Sophie and hersef.

"We could go to Route 16… no the Pokémon are to strong there…" she thought in silence for awile, then declared "We're going to Route 5!"

"Ok." I said "Where's that?"

Spohie sighed "You really are a newbie aren't you?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Tell Shadow to fallow me."

So sophie rolled out of the Pokémon Center, with Shadow and I closely on her heels.

"Shadow, Use Shadow Ball!" I called to my Mightyena. I heard its bell tinkling as it charged up a shadow ball to use on our oppponet, an Eevee.

"Let it rip Shadow!"

Shadow houled as it let loose the Shadow Ball. What I didn't hear was the Eevee get hit.

"What happened?" I yelled to Sophie, who was waching the battle form the sidlelines.

"Gost-Type moves don't work on Normal-Types." she said simply.

"Oh." I said stupedly.

"Wacth out. It's using Quick Attack." Sophie warned.

"Shadow, conter it with Crunch!" I called.

"Oohh! Nice idea!" Sophie said. "A way to stop the attack, and do damage at the same time."

"Thanks. Shadow! Stand by for Charge Beam!" I yelled. I rached into my bag and pulled out a Pokéball. I healed it in a througing posision, but stoped, not knowing where Eevee was.

"Stright in front of you." Sophie said.

I threw the Pokéball, hearing I bounce off Eevee, and suck Eevee into it. We stod in silence for awile, the Sophie said "You caught it."

"Shadow, stop charging the Charge Beam, the Feach the Pokéball." I said

A minute later, I had Eevee's Pokéball in my hands.

"Will you nickname it?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to call it… Storm."

"I like it. Oh and I thing that enough traing for one day. Let's head back to the Pokémon center."

"Ok."

So I let Storm and Flame out, and re-harnessed Shadow. Sophie let out her Slyveon and her other Pokémon, an Espeon. Then we walked back to the Pokémon Center.

"So why are you in a wheelchair?" I asked Sophie as we walked back to the Pokémon Center.

"I'm paralyzed from the waist down. Can't feel anything, can't do anything with my legs." Sophie answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nosey."

"No! I like it when people ask, I mean, I would rather have people ask than just pity me. You get what I'm saying?"

I knew exactly what Sophie was talking about. Being blind, I was probably the best person to understand what she was talking about. We walked in silence for awile, enjoying the warm, sunny day.

Suddenly, I herd Sophie stop. I told Shadow to stop too, then whispered to Sophie, "What is it?"

"Something's coming."

Now that Sophie mentioned it, I could her something coming our way. And fast. All of a sudden, I that heard something bust out of the brush behind us, landing

about five feet in front of us, judging by the _thud!_ that acuminated it's landing.

"I found some trainers!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**POV:** Amy (Next chapter guys )

"You _are_ both tainers right?" the newcomer, a girl, by the sound of her voice, said.

"Yes." Sophie answerd.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Korrina." She said "Will you battle me? Please, please, please?"

"Um…sure." I said.

"YES!" Korrina shouted, jumping up and down, by the sound of it. "Lucario! Hurry up! They're gonna battle us!"

A minute later, we where joined by Korrina's Lucario. I pointed my Pokédext at it.

Lucario

The Aura Pokémon

Lucario is a dual-type Fighting/Steel Pokémon.

It evolves from Riolu when leveled up with high friendship during the day. It is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario using Lucarionite.

"Can your Lucario really Mega Evlove?" I asked Korrina.

"No. Well, not yet anyway. That's why I need to battle you Lucario and I are trying to get a one-hundred win streek, so we'll have a strong enough bond to Mega Evolve." Korrina told me.

"Like you." I wisperd to Sophie.

"Come on! Enough talking! You said you'd battle me! I think there's a filed over this way!" Korrina said, running away.

Sophie sighed. "Come on. We'd better battle her."

"Flame! I choose you!" I shouted. After studying type matchups on the Pokédext, I desided that Flame would be the best choice.

"Fennicin!" Flame cried.

"Go! Lucario!" Korrina yelled. Lucario grunted as its new bell rang joyfuly.

"Battle begin!" Sophie called.

"Lucario, Bone Rush!" Korrina yelled to her partner. Again, Lucario grunted, and then I heard it rush forword with amsing speed as it ran towd Flame.

"Jump, then use Flamethrower!" I called to Flame.

"Block it with Bone Rush!"

Sophie gasped from the sidlines. "Amy! Look out!"

All of a sudden, I heared Flame shreech as it got hit with a move.

"And there it is!" Korrina yelled "Power-Up Punch!" the ground shook slightly as Korrina jumped in celabrasion.

I smiled, knowing that dasater strikes when you least exspect it. All day, Shadow, Flame, Storm, and I had been working on a set of secret codes so we could comenicate secrily and not always shout out commands. Korrina must have this trick up her sleves too.

I patted my leg three times, that being the code for Flameburst. Flame's bell jingled as it nodded. "GO!" I shouted aloud.

I heard Korrina stop her celabration to wacth her Lucario get Knocked Out.

"What? Lucario?! How? What?" Korrina sputterd.

"Lucario is unable to battle! The macth goes to Amy!" Sophie shouted

I shrugged, and said "You where cheering, so I attacked." I stoped talking for a moment, to return Flame to it's Pokéball, then asked "How many more wins did you need?"

"One hundred." Korrina said sheepisiy, recalling Lucario as well.

"Oh. Then I don't feel so bad winning." I said grinning at the directson of her vice. Korrina laghed then turned to Sophie.

"Ready to loose?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

"Great. Then let's battle!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Here come the point of view change**s**. They are marked by POV or POV chage:**

**POV change** (finally!): Sol (Absol)

My hron thobed. I woke up trying to shake it off. _Stinken' little Pokémon. _I _thought_. _Always getting into trouble at the break of dawn._ I yawnd, looking ouside. OK, so it wasn't the break of dawn, _it was even earlier!_ I sighed, gumgling to myself. All of a sudden, my horn exsploded with pain. I yelped apon inpacet. Pokémon in troble never cased _this _much pain.

"Oh #$%." I swore under my breath.. A natraul desaster. Just my luck.

I sighed again, and then walked over to my oldest dughter, Abby.

"_Pissssst!_ Abby! Wake up!"

Abby rolled over, fanitly mumbling "Five more minutes Mom." I rolled my eyes, suprused that her horn hadden't woken her up yet. In fact it was strange that _no one _had woken up yet. The only other awakened Absol was Sargent, our male leader. He looked at me with intrest.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked me.

"I could ask you the same." I retorted.

"Natral dester."

"Same."

"Waking up Abby to let her know where we are going?"

"Yup."

Sargent walked outside. "See you tonight Sol."

"See you." I said momentarly forgeting about Abby, until she snored and rolled over in her sleep.

"Abby! _Wake up_!"

"But it's_ so_ early." Abby said sleepaly.

"Moondance is ouside." I said, pulling the classic 'your-cruush-is-outside' trick.

Abby head flew up, emeditly waking. "Where is he?!"

"I want you to wacth the kids while Sarge and I go deel with a natural desater." I said.

"So Moondance isn't outside?"

I sighed "No."

"Fine." Abby yawnd while I serched my feelings to try and figure out what was happing and when, so I could fugure out where to go. When I looked back at Abby again, she had stopped mid-yawn.

"Wate a minute… natural destaer?!" she yelped.

"Yes Abby, pay attation. So if I get caught by a human or whatever, I'm leaving you in charge. Got it?" Abby nodded.

"Good." I said, turning to leve.

"I'll just stay here, playing baby-sitter while you are out there being Super-Absol." Abby mock-grombled. I turnd and simled at her before I trotted out the door.

That was the last time I ever saw Abby and the rest of my pack…

T he earthquake shook the ground vilently, causing branches to tumble out of trees. I had already lost count of the Poémon I had saved from falling trees and rocks.

"Help! Help us!" the cry came from the northeast. I set down the Eevee I had just saved from falling into the river.

"Take shelter." I told it. It nodded, then trurnd heel and ran.

"Someone help us! Please!"

Before running to save the day, I happened to glance at my reflection. I was a boldly, dusty, mess. No wonder that Eevee ran so quickly.

I ran toward the cry, knoking a few rocks out of my way with Razer Winds.

When I finally found the cry, I was surprised to see who had summend me. Three humans, a Mightyena, Eevee, Fennekin, Lucario, and a Vaporeon. One of the humans eyes looked funny, all cloudy inside, and another was in some kind of chair with wheels, and the last one was just normal. Strange.

Anywho, the wheely-chair person's wheely-chair's wheel was stuck under a rock. I walked torwd them exsaming the damege to the wheely-chair. The rock was pretty big, but nothing a Razer Wind couldn't handle. Normal human pointed at me and Cloudy-eyes reached in to her bag. Hmm. I'll worry about that later.

I charged a Razer Wind and broke the rock easly. I then turned to the Fennikin.

"Take shelter." I told it. "I don't know when this earthquake will stop."

The Fennikin nodded. I turned to leave, already hearing another yell for help to the southwest.

The Fennik stoped me. "Wate! What's your name?"

"Sol."

"I'm… I'm Flame."

"Nice meeting you." I said, again turing to leave.

"Thanks Sol!" the Fenniken called.

Then Cloudy-eyes did something strange. She tapped her side three times with her left hand. I didn't think much of it until the Fennikin hit me with a Flameburst.

" #$%!" I swore under my breath. I had been afrad of this. I felt the red and white Pokéball bounce off my side, and suck me into it.

As I sat in the pich-dark Pokéball, I wonderd how Abby and the rest of my pack of Absols would servive without me.

All of a sudden, a blinding flash came and settled in the center of the pich blackness, forming a whie orb, indacateing to me that I had been scsessfully caught. #$%. I walked over to the glowing orb, wicth let me see what was going on outside. Nothing specal. The humans where all talking and fooling around, humman stuff like that.

I started my search for the eject button. You see, in every Pokéball, there is a button the makes the Pokémon inside come out. The button is always there, yet every time it is pushed, it moves. Some Pokémon think it was an error in the making of the original Pokéballs, but I think it was on purpose.

About fifteen minutes later I found it. I pushed it, and the Pokéball ejected me without question. I sighed, smelling the fresh air at last. "Ahh!" I breathed "Thank Arcous! It's stuffy in there!"

"What the?!" Normal Human said

Cloudy-Eyes, the one who caught me spoke next. "What? What happened?!"

Hmm. So she was clueless. Blind maybe? I look in to it later.

"Your Absol just came out of its Pokéball!" Wheely-Chair said.

"Sol?" Cloudy-Eyes said.

I stop shocked. How did she know my name?

**This is my favorite chapter so far. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**POV:** Shadow

_Fifteen minutes before the earthquake…_

"Go! Splashy!" Sophie cried. A Vaporeon erupted from the Pokéball.

"Come on Lucario!" Korrina yelled "You can do this!"

"Battle Begin!" my trainer, Amy, told them.

"Vaporeon! Get into the river!"

Splashy sprinted to the nearby river.

"Bone rush! Don't let it get in the water!"

Splashy dogged easily, then leaped in to the river.

"Use Dive!" Sophie yelled.

All of a sudden, the world started to shake. Softly at first, then steadily more violently.

"Cool move!" Sophie said to Korrina. "I didn't know a Lucario could learn Earthquake."

"That's not me… I thought that was you!"

"Umm… Guys, is one of you using earthquake?" Amy asked, struggling to stand now.

_'__Well that's not good…' _I thought. _'That can only mean that this is a real…'_

"EARTHQUAKE!" the humans shouted madly, screaming like %$# .

Amy grabbed my harness and we made a mad dash to get out of the woods. Branches and rocks fell everywhere and the earth was shaking so bad we could barely stand, let alone run… Then the Absol, Sol, showed up. You already know this part so I'll just skip this part…

After Amy caught Sol, the earth calmed a little, enabling us to stumble to the next town's Pokémon center.

Right about then, the quake stopped completely. Murphy's Law.

Then Sol popped out…

After that, Nurse Joy ran over to us telling us that our Pokémon needed help immediately. Amy turned to me, Pokéball in hand.

"Shadow, return." Black swirled my vision, and all was dark…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**POV: **Amy

I was waiting in the Pokémon Center, when I heard a faint voice. It was female, and I heard it say, "Johto…hurry…before it's too late…must meet…Cresselia will help…"

I didn't hear anything after that, but I somehow knew that I had to go. Something big was going to happen.

"We need to go." I said to Korrina.

"We do?" Sophie asked.

""Yes, we do." I said, trying to signal her we would talk later.

"Oh yeah, we do?" Sophie said unconvincingly.

"That's OK." Korrina said. "I have to go too. But I wanted to give you something before we part. Here." She handed me two stones.

"Cool! What kind of stones are they?" Sophie asked. She must have gotten some too.

"One's a Keystone. The other one is a Mega Stone, but I don't know what Pokémon they are for."

"That's so cool!" Sophie said. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, thanks!" I said.

"No problem." Korrina said.

"Well we'd better go now…" I said.  
>Sophie and I said our final goodbyes and left the Pokémon Center.<p>

"We need to go?" Sophie asked. "Why?!"

"To be honest… I have no idea."

"I would roll my eyes, but it wouldn't do any good."

"Do you know where the airport is?"

"What?"

"The airport. Where we get on a plane." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but if I tell you, you need to tell me what is going on!"

"Fine! Just hurry up!"

**POV: **Cresselia

"You did _WHAT_?!" I screamed.

"She is coming to you. Just bought flight tickets to be exact." The holographic-like spirit replied.

I sighed. Once she made up her mind, Mew could not be persuaded.

"Fine." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I forgot last time, but i want to thank Defender31415 for spell checking ch. 8 for me THANKS!**

**Pov: **Sol

I wake up, breathing heavily. What a bad dream I thought. Amy and I had been walking through a strangely familiar forest. A girl was lying unconscious on the ground.

_"__She's the one…"_ Amy had said.

"OW!" I yelled. My horn hurt.

I walked out of the Pokémon center, looking for where the danger could be.

I closed my eyes, searching my feelings. I ran forward.

_No!_ I thought. _It can't be him! He's dead! I saw him…_

**_CRASH! _**

"What the.." I said. I had run into a tree. How thick could I get? Black spots danced around my vison, and I was pretty sure I had a good size lump on my head.

My horn hurt so badly now. Black fully engolphed me as I gave way to the blackness.

**Pov:** Troboblaze

The trees below me shook. I tured to my friend, Trevablot. "What was that?" he asked me.

"Don't know. Want to check it out?"

We dove down into the trees. A small, tatterd Absol was lying unconcus on the ground.

"Hmm…" I said. "Should we bring it back to master?" I asked Trevabolt.

"Yeah. Probly."

**Pov: **N

My two pokemon, Troboblaze, a Rusharam, and Trevabolt, a Zecrom, landed in front of me. Trevabolt carried a small female Absol in his arms.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"We think it ran into a tree." Troblaze said.

"You guys get some rest. I'll take it from here." I recalled them to their master balls.

_Later _

As I mexed up remidies for the Absol, I noticed something. An oddly shaped scar was on her front right paw. Hmm… the ingery looked fermiller… too fermiller…

_No… _I thought. _No that's impossible… Sol is dead! I saw her…_

Well, there was only one way to find out. I reached into the fur sprouting from the Absol's neck. I felt something cold and hard. I grebed it and pulled out a necklace. I gasped.

"Sol?" I asked disbeleavingly. "Sol?!"

On the neaclace was a stone. A mega stone. An Absolite.


End file.
